


The 5 stages of falling in love with Talia

by ChaseSpero



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero





	The 5 stages of falling in love with Talia

**** _It wasn’t something Susan had ever thought would happen, she told herself she would protect and fight for Babylon 5, she would keep to herself and do her job but love has a funny way of appearing when you least expect it and it did for Susan. She never thought she would find love again, she never thought she would let herself become close to someone again and she certainly wasn’t prepared for a telepath by the name of Talia Winters._

****

**_Stage 1 – Butterflies_**

**_Intense infatuation, sexual attraction, you can’t get the person out of your head._ **

****

"Wait, hold the lift!" Talia said running over and stepping inside.

 "Ms Winters." Susan said with no emotion and staring ahead.

 "Commander...Ivanova, thanks for waiting for me."

 Susan curtly nodded and there was a brief silence before Talia spoke.

 "Are you okay, you seem tense?"

 "I don't appreciate you reading me." Susan snapped.

 "I'm not; I told you before I've been trained to block casual thoughts, I'm sorry you just look tense." Talia smiled sadly.

 Susan sighed deeply,"Look, I'm sorry I've just had a lot to deal with today."

 _'And being in this lift with you is not helping.'_ Susan thought, _'Not when all I can think about is how your lips would feel against mine and how I want to take your clothes off...ugh stop it Ivanova!'_

 Desire washed over Talia; it was so strong she couldn't block it out. She leant against the wall and bit her lip; Susan looked at her with confusion.

 "Are you okay Ms Winters?"

 "Is it getting hot in here?" Talia breathed out.

 The lift stopped and the two women stared at one another, the desire clear in their eyes.

 "I uh....I need to go." Susan said already out the lift.

 

_Susan knew she was in trouble at that point, she had tried to keep her distance from Talia but fate kept bringing them together…_

"You're wet." Susan said staring at Talia's jacket.

"Excuse me?" Talia asked, surprised at Susan's choice of words.

"Your jacket, you have urm...something down it." Susan said pointing at it only then realising she was pointing at Talia's breast, she put her hand down and cursed herself, could she do anything else embarrassing?

"I am aware of that Commander Ivanova." Talia said smiling slightly, just a few minutes ago Vir had accidently spilt his drink down her.

"Okay, well urm yes..."

"I do need to go but it's been nice speaking to you." Talia said.

Susan nodded, watching Talia walk off...did she walk like that on purpose? The way her hips swayed it was hypnotic and Susan couldn't keep her eyes off her. Still looking at her walking, Talia caught Susan off guard and looked back catching Susan staring, she grinned as Susan looked elsewhere, trying to make it look like she hadn't been looking.

"You're wet." Susan whispered to herself.

"Honestly..." She said shaking her head.

 

_Susan knew she found Talia attractive though she tried to resist it, it didn’t matter and each time she passed the blonde telepath or had an encounter with her, she was left to wonder if this attraction was only one sided._

 

Susan was walking through Red Sector when she stopped almost instantly; it was like she could feel her presence and she knew she was close by. It made Susan glance around and true to her feeling she caught sight of Talia sitting alone at a table. Susan gazed at the blonde telepath, recently her feelings for Talia had been the only thing she thought about and as she looked over she followed the movement of Talia’s finger as it tapped on the table. She wanted to go over there so much, she wanted to sit with her and make conversation and she wanted to hear that distinctive husky voice. Susan started pacing thinking up an excuse to go over there. _‘I saw you sitting alone and I wondered if you wanted company.’_ Susan shook her head, she couldn’t say that and she stopped for a minute and searched for Talia again and frowned, Talia had disappeared. 

“Where have you gone?” Susan muttered to herself.

 With a small huff, Susan turned around she had missed her chance, maybe it was for the best but as Susan turned around she bumped straight into the person she was looking for, Talia.

 “Oh, I’m sorry.” Talia said with a warm smile.

 Susan looked at Talia and for a minute she didn’t speak, just a minute ago she was gazing at Talia thinking of reasons to go over and talk to her and now she was standing in front of her.

 “It’s my fault; I was in a world of my own.” Susan said smiling back.

 “I noticed you looking at me when I was sat over there.” Talia pointed to where she was just sitting and as she glanced at Susan she could see her slightly blushing.

 “You can do that any day.” Talia said.

 “I’m sorry, do what?” Susan asked confused.

 Talia thought about walking off and she was about to but she looked at Susan, she saw the confusion in her eyes and she grinned.

 “You can admire me any day…see you around.” Talia smiled and her eyes shined as she walked off.

 “Oh..right…yes…I uh, see you around.” Susan finished off with a whisper, she shook her head and smiled, what was it with this woman that made her turn into a babbling mess? Well one thing was for certain, the attraction went both ways.

 

_The days seemed to get longer after realising that Talia felt something if not the same towards Susan, there were days when Susan saw Talia and all she wanted to do was go over to her but she always stopped herself. For Susan giving her heart to another person was never easy to do and she had rarely done it and she was cautious this time, so cautious but when she spoke with Stephen everything she had told herself was pushed to one side as she rushed to see Captain Sheridan._

 

**_Stage 2 – Building_ **

**_In your own little world with the other person, learn as much as you can about one another._ **

****

Susan caught sight of Sheridan and marched up to him,

 “Just what do you think you were doing?!” The tone to Susan’s voice was harsh and Sheridan looked confused as to why Susan was speaking to him in this manner.

 “I have no idea-“

 “You used Ms Winters, you forced her to scan that man, what were you thinking?”

 “Susan, you don’t understand that man Morden, he was the only one who survived. My wife…she died goddamn it and he knows something!”

 “Can’t you see you went the wrong way about it? You know you hurt Talia, it really hurt her. Do you not realise what you put her through?” Susan said strongly.

 Sheridan sighed.

 “I’m sorry Susan, I’m just angry! I let it get to me and I let him get to me. I never intended to hurt Ms Winters, I didn’t think and for that I’m sorry, I’ll apologise to her.”

 “There’s no need to Captain.”

 Sheridan and Susan both turned around after hearing Talia’s voice, Sheridan stood somewhat awkwardly as Susan stood straight.

 “Ms Winters, I sincerely apologise for my actions earlier.” Though Talia had said there was no need Sheridan still wanted to apologise.

 Talia nodded then gazed at Susan, feeling like he was in the way of something Sheridan excused his self and Susan looked anywhere but at Talia, how much had Talia heard? Had she seen how much Susan was protecting her? What would Talia make of it?

 “Thank you.” Talia said drawing Susan’s attention, when Susan didn’t speak Talia carried on.

 “For defending me, thank you. You didn’t have to do that; I really appreciate it, no one’s ever stood up for me like that before.”

 “What he did was wrong, I spoke with Stephen earlier on and he told me what happened and I don’t like knowing you were in pain.”

 Talia smiled, it was a true smile straight from the heart and Susan felt herself doing the exact same thing and Talia came closer to Susan and she wondered what Talia was up to. Susan could feel Talia’s breath on her neck and it was sending chills down her body, her blonde hair almost touching her and it took all of Susan’s will power not to stretch out and stroke her hair.

 “Come with me? Just to talk and….walk.” Talia smiled, “Anywhere, I just need this.”

 Talia made no reference when she said ‘ _I need this.’_ And Susan well she really wanted to know what _this_ was but for now she nodded with a smile.

 “Lead the way Ms Winters.”

 

_After that Susan had started to spend more time with Talia, it was only ever short walks. If Susan saw Talia nearby she would escort her to where she needed to be and if Talia asked Susan if she would walk with her just to spend some time together she would. It all changed the day Talia asked Susan out for dinner, just as friends as Talia said but to Susan this meant more than that, it was the next stepping stone and she had to wonder what it truly meant to Talia._

 

**_Stage 3 – Assimilation_ **

**_Figure out if this is the right person for you, can you be in a relationship with them?_ **

****

It seemed silly Talia saying ‘let’s go out for dinner, just as friends but Susan wasn’t going to argue though she had a feeling they both wanted it to be more, she wasn’t go to push Talia at all. Ever since Talia asked it had been the first thing on Susan’s mind, she hadn’t stopped thinking about it and she can remember when she said ‘of course, I’d love to.’ Talia grinned and Susan’s heart leapt and now here they were sitting at a table opposite one another. Talia she was just so beautiful, there wasn’t a time Susan could think of when she didn’t think she was beautiful, even when she first met Talia, she found her very attractive and that hadn’t changed at all.

 For some reason Susan was nervous and maybe it was the ‘friends’ part, Susan stared down at Talia’s gloved hand and all she wanted to do was take it into her hand. Maybe it’s the way that whenever Susan looked over at Talia, she was either licking her lips, had this smoky look to her eyes or the way she just simply held her glass, so delicately. What ran through Susan’s mind at that point was ‘if I was that glass, how would she hold me?’

 When dinner arrived, Susan silently cursed at herself she really didn’t think this through, spaghetti felt like a good choice but now…not so good. Though Susan didn’t think about it and she just eats it and Talia does the same.

 “You should wear your hair down more often you know.” Talia said looking up at Susan.

 A slight blush tinges Susan’s cheeks, there had never been anyone who could make Susan blush so easily but with Talia it was different, with Talia everything was different.

 “I should?” Susan asked smiling.

 “Yes, you should.” Talia grinned.

 As Susan twirled her fork into her spaghetti and bought it up to her mouth ready to eat, a piece of spaghetti landed on her chin and she sighed and trying not to make a big deal out of it Susan stuck her tongue out catching the spaghetti in her mouth and eating it. The whole time Talia had been staring at her and when Susan looked over at her and saw that smile she felt a little embarrassed.

 “Don’t be embarrassed.” Talia said.

 Talia leant over and wiped the remaining sauce and Susan couldn’t help but close her eyes feeling the material from Talia’s gloves on her skin and she only wondered how it would feel without the gloves.

 “You’re beautiful Susan.”

 After they finished dinner, it was getting pretty late and it was clear neither wanted the night to end there, the night had been perfect.

 “We should go.” Susan said.

 Susan saw the confusion and disappointment all over Talia’s face and she shook her head and stood up and walked towards Talia who was stood up as well, Susan placed her hand on Talia’s arm.

 “Come back to mine Talia. I’ve had the most wonderful night and I don’t want it to end yet.”

 

_The night carried on as the two women shared a bottle of wine in Susan’s quarters. Susan couldn’t remember a night that had been so perfect, so beautiful. Towards the end of the night the tension was rising and Susan was sure Talia felt it too but it was like neither wanted to say anything, afraid if what they felt the other didn’t and for now this was enough. Susan knew if she had other nights like this it would be enough but then there was one night where everything changed and their feelings were no longer hidden._

****

**_Stage 4 – Honesty_ **

****

_It was a while after Talia had gone back to Susan’s since they next spent time together, it seemed that the days just kept getting busier and busier and every time either of them went to find the other something always came up. Susan was close to praying for a quiet day, she had missed Talia, she had missed seeing her smile, hearing her voice, the way she was able to make Susan laugh and genuinely happy. Luckily Talia had caught Susan on a particularly quiet day and she had asked if she could speak to Susan later on tonight, Susan looked concerned and told Talia that she could come by hers tonight and they could talk then._

****

“So you said you needed to talk?” Susan said holding the wine glass in one hand and her other hand resting across her stomach.

 Talia leant forward, her soft blonde hair falling in front of her eyes and as she pushed it back behind her ear she looked over at Susan who was wearing a midnight blue nightdress.

 “You know blue…it’s your colour, it suits you well.” Talia said smiling.

 Susan raised her eyebrow and smiled,

 “Thank you.” She lifted the glass and took a sip.

 “Yes, I said I needed to talk and I just wanted to say that you were right Susan, you were right all along. The Psi Corps…oh I can’t tell you, I wish I could but I can’t, I just want you know that I know Susan, I know.”

 Susan studied Talia whilst she was talking and she could see how much this had taken out of Talia just coming here and explaining this part. She stood up and moved across to where Talia was sitting and she sat down next to her.

 “Talia, look at me.”

 Talia looked up into Susan’s eyes and Susan reached for Talia’s gloved hand holding it in her own.

 “It’s okay that you can’t go into detail, it really is and I’m here for you.”

 Talia breathed a sigh of relief; she glanced down at their hand and smiled.

 “That means a lot, thank you.” The husky tone to Talia’s voice ran through Susan’s body, she didn’t think twice about her next question all she thought about was the last time Talia was here and the many times before that when they had been with one another.

 “Would you like to um, stop here tonight?”

 “I’d love too.”

 Susan nodded absently, she was more focused on what Talia was doing and she had slowly taken her gloves off and placed them on the table in front of her and then off came the badge. Susan let out a small gasp when Talia brought her hand up to her face and cupped her cheek, Talia’s eyes were warm and soft and Susan found that she couldn’t stop herself from looking. Susan held Talia’s hand, the one that was cupping her cheek and then she brought it down to her lips and kissed Talia’s hand gently. Susan spent time staring at Talia’s hands taking in the small details.

 “Your hands, they are beautiful.” Susan said softly.

 “Susan…”

 “Hmm?”

 Bringing herself away from those hands she had always wanted to see, she looked up into those crystal blue eyes.

 “Please tell me you feel it too? We have something, just please tell me I’m not the only one who can feel it.”

 “You’re not Talia, we definitely have something and I’m scared Talia, I don’t know what it is, well maybe I do but it scares me by how much I feel for you, that I could easily let myself fall for you. People I care about get hurt Talia and if I allow myself to care for you then…”

 “Susan, nothing will happen and as for being scared, I am too. I’ve not had many relationships and I’ve never felt the way I feel now about anyone else but you, you’ve captured me like no other, ever since that day in the lift. I want to be honest and the truth is I want you Susan, I want all of you and I’ll wait, if that’s what you need, time then I’ll wait for however long it takes.”

 Susan leaned towards Talia and looked down at her lips, she flicked her eyes upwards and saw Talia staring at her and moving forwards. Talia hesitated at first but Susan closed the gap and kissed Talia. The kiss was slow at first, a kiss of exploring one another but it soon turned heavy, hot and fast. When they parted Susan rested her forehead against Talia’s and both women had their eyes closed, their heavy breaths mingled together.

 

_That night instead of leaving, Talia stayed. It was rather late and they decided to move to the bedroom and at first Susan did offer to sleep on the sofa, she wasn’t sure if they were moving too quickly if they shared a bed but Talia insisted that they could both share the bed. At first they both lay there, still thinking about the kiss and it was Talia who turned on her side facing Susan. She gently put her arm across Susan pulling her into her body and Susan willingly came, she nestled into Talia’s side and she turned her head looking at her and smiled. She kissed her softly and held Talia’s hand, feeling the warmth from her body Susan closed her eyes knowing that from now on things were going to be different._

 

**_Stage 5 – Stability_ **

**_Becoming more comfortable, knowing that they’re the one._ **

 

_Things were going great for Susan and Talia; sure their days on Babylon 5 were busy and spending quality time with one another wasn’t something they had done a lot but Talia had stayed at Susan’s nearly every night since they spoke about their feelings and honestly for Susan waking up to Talia was the best feeling. It was this one night though when Talia had promised she would meet Susan at the bar and she didn’t show up, yes it was that night when Susan worried and went searching for Talia._

“Oh, Ambassador!” Susan said spotting Londo.

 “Commander Ivanova, I am busy man, what do you want?” His thick accent coming though, apparently she had caught him on a bad day but then again did Londo have a good day?

 “I was just wondering if you had seen Miss Winters anywhere.”

 “No, I haven’t but if I do I’ll tell her you were asking for her.”

 “Thank you.” Susan said sighing; she would try Talia’s quarters.

 On her way to Talia’s quarters she bumped in Garabaldi,

 “Susan, get yourself down to med lab quickly, it’s Talia.”

 Susan could feel the blood running from her face, she went white and whatever else Garabaldi said she didn’t hear all she could think was if Talia was okay and she rushed over to the med lab with Garabaldi following behind. When she got to the lab, she saw Stephen in a room and when she saw the blonde hair she knew it was Talia he was looking after, she burst into the room and went straight to Talia’s side. Looking at Talia she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes, she had a cut on her lip and one above her eyebrow and just below her left eye was a bruise that was sure to be a black eye by tomorrow. Susan felt sick; she held Talia’s limp hand and turned to Stephen and Garabaldi who was standing next to him.

 “Who did this?”

 “A couple of guys found her on the floor by Brown Sector, I was on my way to check it out and ask some questions when I found you.”

 Susan nodded; thinking why was Talia near Brown Sector in the first place.

 “How long has been out and is she going to be okay?”

 “She’s okay Susan, she’s just getting some rest, I’ve checked everything and patched up those cuts, she’s going to be just fine.” Stephen said smiling. “She’s a fighter.”

 Susan gently squeezed Talia’s hand then walked over to Garabaldi,

 “Let me come with you, I want to find out who did this.”

 Garabaldi shook his head, there was no way he was letting Susan come with him and she was too emotional over this as she would be. He had observed the two ladies recently and he had noticed how close they were and yes he was happy but he was not going to allow Susan to come with him.

 “Stay with Talia, I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

 “But…”

 “No buts Susan, you’re staying.”

 Susan sighed, maybe Garabaldi was right and besides she wanted to be here for when Talia woke up, she went back to Talia’s side and held her hand again.

 “Let me know straight away if you find something out then, please Michael.”

 Garabaldi nodded and left, he would make sure he got to the bottom of this and whoever had done this to Talia, well he would make sure they wouldn’t see daylight for a very long time.

 “She will be fine Susan, I promise you.” Stephen said watching Susan stroke Talia’s cheek.

 “She means a lot you hm?” He added.

 “You have no idea.” Susan whispered kissing Talia on the forehead, Stephen chose that moment to leave, he wanted to give Susan privacy.

 A few hours later, Susan was still by Talia’s side, she had heard from Garabaldi saying that he had found out there had been a fight which Talia found herself in the middle of and this just angered Susan even more, the biggest question was how they could have left her lying there knowing she was hurt. A noise came from Talia and Susan immediately looked her way, she saw Talia’s eyes fluttering and they opened, regaining focus.

 “Susan?”

 

_When Talia woke, Susan had stayed by her side the entire time and she helped Talia as she remembered what happened. It turned out she was down by Brown Sector because she was helping Sheridan out and even though Susan was still angry by what happened, she also understood Talia had a job to do. Garabaldi had done what he promised, found out who the guys were and had them arrested. Susan made sure Talia stayed at her quarters whilst she got back on her feet, Susan made sure she looked after Talia the best she could. It was the first day Talia had gone back to work after the attack and Susan was worried, she hadn’t made it clear she was worried but when her shift had finished, she made her way to Talia’s as fast as she could and when she walked inside and saw her sitting there, she looked relieved._

Susan walked over to Talia and sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her, Talia snuggled into Susan’s side.

 “Did you miss me?” Talia asked smiling.

 “Yes I did, I was…worried.” Susan said quietly.

 “Oh Susan, I don’t want you to worry for me, I’m okay see.” Talia kissed Susan who deepened the kiss, when they parted Susan ran her finger across Talia’s lips, the cut faint now yet she still kissed it.

 “I need to tell you something, something I should have told you some time ago and I think seeing you lying there in the med lab it woke me up and I knew then that I needed you to know.”

 “Know what?” Talia said her voice laced with worry.

 “I love you.” Susan said almost a whisper.

 “You…” Talia felt the tears building up and she looked at Susan who was half smiling and half concerned.

 “I love you Susan.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes really!”

 Susan wiped the tears that had started to trail down Talia’s cheeks and she kissed Talia, they smiled at one another.

 “Promise me something?” Susan said.

 “Anything.”

 “Don’t go down to Brown Sector again without telling someone.”

 Talia laughed and she held Susan tight,

 “Oh I love you so much Susan.” Talia said ending with a kiss.

 

_That was the night they made love, it was slow, passionate and turned fiery. They explored one another’s bodies for hours, finding out what they loved. They fell asleep with Talia lying on Susan’s chest, Susan running her fingers through Talia’s hair as she slept peacefully. It was funny really, here Talia came to Babylon 5 and at first Susan wanted nothing to do with her but as time went by she couldn’t help but become closer, it was like a magnet, Susan thought about those times she was with Talia, from the encounter in the lift to the spilt drink and the time she had marched up to Sheridan. She thought back to this article she had once read in a magazine, something about there being 5 stages of falling in love, she thought nothing of it back then but thinking about it now maybe it was right_

_This really was the 5 stages of falling in love._


End file.
